SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An experiment in writing. I'm going to try and do some endings for all the SWAT Kats TV episodes. None will be very long. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

_Author's Note: It came to me while I was drifting on the computer after doing a blitz of chapters for some of my existing stories, that it might be cool to do what Glass Wolf has already done, write little short pieces based on the episodes of the show. What if endings. Don't know if I can pull it off but thought it might be worth a try. So here are my attempts to do this. I'll be using the title of each episode. Let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome. So are reviews!_

**The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice**

"How's it going buddy?" Chance asked as he approached the jet turntable a day after their adventure in the past.

A tired sigh came from the rear of the Turbokat and a dirty, grease covered, Jake appeared.

"Clearing out all the residue left over from that volcanic gas took a lot of time, Chance. Every part had to be cleaned up. Now that's done, I have to reset up the fuel tanks to take jet fuel again." He grimaced.

The tabby shook his head. "Give it a rest, Jake. You're tired. I've finished our intake for the day and locked up the garage. Let's eat and get some shuteye. I'll give you a paw tomorrow." Chance coaxed.

"Yeah, okay." Jake sighed as he wiped off his paws as best he could and followed his partner up the ladder to their apartment.

At city hall, Mayor Manx was waving a piece of paper in Callie's face and yelling.

"This is an outrage! How can it cost that much to repair my office and get that arrow out of the clock tower?" He shouted, red with anger.

Callie sighed. "That is the most reasonable contractor I could find Mayor. As for the arrow in the clock, no one would do it except one." She explained.

"We should have the SWAT Kats remove it. After all, there are the one who shot it." Manx grumbled furiously.

Frowning in annoyance, Callie retorted, "If they hadn't done what they did, you wouldn't have an office to return to Mayor."

"That's beside the point, Callie!" The Mayor huffed as he dropped the bill on his Deputy Mayor's desk and stalked back into his office.

Callie just snorted and picked up the bill. 'It was worth it! He wouldn't have cared for the dark ages. No precious golf course there.' She thought privately with a smirk.

Feral was finally finishing the report on the incident with the Pastmaster then came across a new piece of paper on his desk that hadn't been there earlier. He looked it over and by the time he'd finished it he could barely restrain himself from crushing the note into a ball.

It was a bill for the damages done to city hall by his chopper when he tried to stop that little gnome but was too late because the Mayor wouldn't allow him to attack city hall earlier, though, privately, he wasn't certain it would have made any difference, still.......

"That pompous ass has a lot of gall to charge me for his mistake!" He hissed aloud.

It was bad enough he had to find a way to replace the chopper with his non-existent budget but to be billed for doing his job.....uh..uh.....no way. He would take it to his legal department and let them fight city hall about it. If he took it back, he might he reprimanded for what he would say to that fat toady. The reprimand wouldn't matter to him since there was no one standing in line for his job except that idiot Steele but he didn't need the headache. Of which he still had from the crash in the first place.

He groaned as he tossed the bill into his to do basket and got up. He hissed as pain in his back and shoulder protested.

"Kat's Alive! I'm getting too old for all this. My body's a patchwork of bruises....again. Time to go to the hot tub downstairs in the gym." He rumbled to himself as he closed his office and left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Giant Bacteria**

Sitting at his desk at the end of a really bad day, Feral sighed as he read over the dismal reports from his officers and CSI on the incident at the Megakat Biochemical Labs.

After an exhaustive search, Viper's body was never found. His enforcers had searched rather thoroughly so it had to be assumed the mutant Kat had escaped......again.

There wasn't a trace of Dr. Zyme either so it had to be assumed the giant bacteria had indeed eaten him.

Feral grimaced at that. 'What a nasty way to die' He thought.

The next thing in the folder was the cost of repair to the labs as well as all the valuable chemicals that had been in it. Not to mention what the Turbokat had done to the exterior walls going in and out of the building itself.

He rubbed his face in frustration and anger as he continued reading the report.

An entire subway train of passengers had met the same fate as Dr. Zyme. Notifications for the deceased would be impossible as there was nothing to tell them who had been on the train. They would have to wait until reports of missing Kats came in. That would be a miserable nightmare.

Finally, there was the cost of cleaning up the nasty residue left over from the destruction of the bacteria and the power outage the SWAT Kats caused to kill that last one.

He tossed the folder onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. He raised his arms up then put them behind his head and stared up at his ceiling.

"Just another fun filled day in Megakat City." He muttered sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Wrath of Dark Kat**

Razor was getting a little nervous standing on the Enforcer's flight line waiting for his ride. Enforcers were starting to run out like ants disturbed from their anthill. But before they could reach him, T-Bone finally appeared with a line dragging for him to catch. With relief, he snagged it and was whisked away.

He quickly climbed back inside the jet and took his seat once more.

"Great job buddy. But Feral is going to be pissed." T-Bone chuckled darkly.

"Well, it wasn't as if I could change the direction of the bomb, after all. But leave it to Feral to blame us anyway." Razor snorted.

"So what else is new!" T-Bone snorted as well as he flew the jet home.

Feral was more than a little pissed. Not only did he have to repair his flight line yet again, but they had to go find where Dark Kat had been shot down and get the omega before he could recover enough to escape.

He was gritting his teeth in barely controlled fury as he climbed out of his jet and stalked stiff legged toward the damaged apron, followed meekly by his good for nothing second in command.

"Crap! This is all I need to make my day perfect." He growled as he studied the giant hole with the deactivated bomb sticking out of it like a fish trying to dive into water. He turned to Steele.

"See this get's cleaned up and have the bomb taken to the R & D lab. Then get a crew out here to repair this as soon as possible." He ordered.

Steele was smart not to open his mouth except to say a meek, "Yes, sir!"

Turning on his heel, Feral stormed over to the chopper pad and led a squadron to where he was told his enforcer jets had spotted Dark Kat's downed plane.

As he rode along, his mind fumed about the unprintable day. The nuclear power plant Dark Kat had pilfered would have to have its security updated, Dark Kat's lair needed to be cleaned out and anything he was working on removed, those nasty creeplings had to be rounded up, and a myriad of other details had to be taken care of.

It burned his tail that the burly pilot had disobeyed his direct order to break off his attack on Dark Kat and not only that to blow a smoke screen at him. He knew he should be grateful that the smaller of the pair dared to disarm the bomb and save the city but it was the way the two went about it that constantly set his teeth to grinding.

Those damn SWAT Kats had no clue what kind of mess they leave behind after one of these omega attacks. He'd love to get a hold of their tails and make them go through all the endless things that had to be done to clear up an incident. Maybe that would teach them but he highly doubted it. As for Steele......he needed to come up with a suitable punishment for leaving him in Dark Kat's paws for as long as he did. He still had a headache where the omega had clocked him. That Kat was unbelievable strong. Add to that was the humiliation of being rescued by those two vigilantes.

The chopper arrived at the crashed plane and he jumped down as soon as it landed to walk over to the crew handling the site, he could tell by their faces the news wouldn't be good.

"Sir, there's no sign of Dark Kat." The head of the team said grimly.

Feral counted to ten before he could trust himself to speak. Those damn SWAT Kats shoot down the enemy but they never ensure the omega was actually captured. Sure Dark Kat can't do anything more now and his plans are ruined but he was still on the loose somewhere.

He barked out orders and returned to his chopper in an even uglier mood than he'd left it with. It was going to be a very long day and night. He'd be lucky to see his bed at all tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Destructive Nature**

Callie smiled to herself as she watched her favorite duo soar away then turned back to the trashed tower and her smile vanished.

"Gods! He sank the whole budget into that mess and now he won't get any return on his investment." She muttered unhappily. 'The Katizens of this city wouldn't be very happy if they learned about that. What burns me is I have to come up with a way to take care of this disaster and find the money to fix it.'

Mayor Manx was shaken and disheartened. Mr. Young was polite but couldn't be convinced to wait until the tower could be repaired. What was he going to do now? He'd sunk a very large portion of the city's treasury on this project and now the whole building was in ruins not to mention the street. It was a nightmare and he couldn't even take it out of Viper's hide nor the SWAT Kats.

Grumbling to himself, he returned to the scene of the nightmare, bitterness welling up within him. Giving the tower a glance, he turned away angrily and climbed into his patiently waiting limosine.

Callie watched him leave without once speaking to her. Just as well, she had no idea what to say or do about this at the moment.

Sighing, she raised a paw and signaled a taxi. She wouldn't be going home for hours now. It would take her most of the night to look over their non-existent budget and attempt to find money for the repairs. The Mayor would be demanding an answer by morning.

At a hidden hangar, two tired warriors were stripping off their distinctive costumes. As Razor pulled off his helmet and mask, he winced.

"Ow! Crud! My head's still sore." He growled, rubbing the back of his skull.

"What happened?" Chance asked as he pulled his coveralls on.

"Aw, Ms. Briggs mistook me for one of Viper's plantimals and clocked me one with a heavy vase." Jake grumbled.

"Ohhh, bad. Here let me see......" Chance said in concern. He examined his pal's head and found only a small bump. "Well, its just a small knot. Lucky your helmet took most of the brunt."

"Yeah, lucky! My stomach's growling too so I guess I'll have some aspirin with my dinner." Jake grimaced and headed up the ladder. "Tomorrow we've got our work cut out for us, repairing the damage to the Turbokat."

Chance sighed and shook his head at the reminder of the damage done by Viper's acid spitting plantimals, glancing over at the jet for a moment before following his friend. 'Gonna be a lot of body work, hope we don't have too much garage work to do so we can focus on the jet.' He thought.

At the site of the destroyed tower, Feral's enforcers had just finished a thorough search and found no sign of Dr. Viper.....dead or alive.

Feral growled. 'What a freak'in mess! I can't even blame the SWAT Kats. If they hadn't froze that damn spore pod, we'd all be fighting for our lives on a city wide scale.'

He had a suspicion the Mayor had dumped money that could have benefitted his enforcers into this fool tower. That meant taxes would be raised, pissing the Katizens off something fierce.

'What I wouldn't give to boot that incompetent idiot out of office.' He muttered bitterly.

Shoving his bitterness aside, he barked orders to begin cleanup procedures and called for the city cleaners to hall away the plant debris. It was going to be a very long evening......again.


	5. Chapter 5

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Metallikats**

Callie was a bit disgusted and frowned at the Mayor's retreating backside. 'The nerve of that Kat, promising something he had no intention of pursuing. Oh well! The SWAT Kats wouldn't have cared for it anyway.' She sighed and went back up to her office.

Feral was livid. 'How dare that pompous ass order me to clean up the mess the SWAT Kats and Metallikats had made as if I were nothing but a common street cleaner. I have half a mind......' He continued to grumble to himself as he speed dialed for Burke and Murray to report for clean up duty. On top of all this, his arm hurt from the hit he'd taken from Mac. He'd have to make time to get some whirlpool treatments done on it. What a miserable day!

Watching Professor Hackle drive off in his old truck, the two shook their heads and returned to work.

"I wonder what he's going to do with those robot parts?" Jake commented, not really expecting an answer.

"Who knows! Just be glad they aren't coming back to bother us again." Chance said, shrugging.

Jake frowned but said nothing. He had a bad feeling they hadn't seen the last of the Metallikats

At his laboratory, Professor Hackle had one of his helper robots remove the Metallikat's parts from the back of his truck and carry them into his lab.

He sighed as he stared at the many parts and the still arguing pair of heads. "Would you please, 'shut up' or I will take out your voice box for the time being. " He finally said in annoyance.

"Better do as he says, Mac unless you want to be a mute." Molly said flatly.

"You're the one yammering!" Mac growled but immediately shut up when the Professor began to hobbled their way.

'Finally! Those two are such a pain in the tail.' Hackle thought as he closed the light to his lab and went to get a bite to eat and take some aspirin.


	6. Chapter 6

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Bride of the Pastmaster**

After dispatching the second of the giant worms that were sucking fuel from oil tankers with a pot of pepper stew from the past, the SWAT Kats headed home.

"I'm bushed! After that trip to the past, battling the Pastmaster than blowing that big worm up I'm hungry, dirty and tired." T-Bone growled as he jumped down to the hangar floor and walked to his locker.

"Yeah, so am I but I sure miss Queen Callista." Razor sighed, a small smile on his face as he followed his buddy and began to change clothes.

"Yeah, I bet. She was really sweet on you!" Chance snorted as he zipped up his coveralls.

"Well, after all, I did pull the sword from the stone." Jake said in amusement, pulling his buddies chain.

"Har de har har...." Chance said sarcastically. "And you nearly got yourself killed pulling the hero crap all by yourself too." He walked back over to the jet for a moment and looked it over. "Well, at least my temporary repairs held but I can see them coming apart again." He observed, changing to a more pertinent and serious concern.

Jake had come over to his side and ran his fingers over the temporary repair. Many fissures could be seen in the newly patched section. "Yeah, going to have to do some major body work to get her back in shape. But that can wait until tomorrow. I'm hungry. Wish we could have saved some of that pepper stew. That was great stuff."

"It was okay but I'd rather have a pizza with all the toppings." Chance said dismissively as he climbed the ladder to their quarters above.

"Maybe I can experiment and figure out how to make it." Jake mused to himself.

Chance just snorted in amusement.

Both toms would never forget meeting the beautiful Queen who looked so much like their own Callie. Perhaps sometime they would get a chance to tell Callie about their adventure and the she-kat that might possibly be her ancestor.

**Night of the Dark Kat**

It had been a humiliating day for Feral in more ways than one. The SWAT Kats had captured that pain in the tail Hard Drive only to have Dark Kat's creeplings manage to take him from right under his nose by digging under his own enforcer building.

The SWAT Kats slant on his character when they took Hard Drive into custody the first time had not been complimentary but there he had given them the perfect opening to the put down in the first place. Sometimes they didn't have to make him look bad......he was getting into a bad habit of doing it all by himself.

Then there was assuming the SWAT Kats were the ones wrecking havoc on the city with the Turbokat. Really, he couldn't be blamed for that. All the evidence pointed to them being the culprits but knowing them he should have known that they wouldn't have done anything like this.

They did everything they could to protect this city, despite the wrong way they went about it. So it was his own fault......again.....when they easily proved their innocense by returning the money and the two criminals right in front of them.

It was doubling humiliating to have Hard Drive actually blow his whole squadron out of the sky, flying the jet with astonishing skill and using the weapons onboard very effectively. Bad enough having the SWAT Kats running circles around them with that jet but to have a criminal getting that piece of hardware in their paws showed just how deadly the jet was when in the wrong paws.

It also showed him the SWAT Kats could have done the same thing if they had wanted to and the fact they didn't showed they weren't evil in the first place.

He was also pissed he didn't see what the Deputy Mayor was up to when she 'let' them take her hostage.

When would he ever learn!

Now he had to ensure the power was restored from being cut when Hard Drive was captured and do the reports on the damaged and destroyed buildings in the aftermath of Dark Kat's plans.

At least this time, the SWAT Kats actually deposited the criminals in their paws rather than leaving the enforcers to try and find the criminals after the two simply leave them at the scenes.

"Crud, I hurt all over! What a day!" T-Bone groaned when he leaped down from their jet.

"I'm just glad Hard Drive hadn't done anything to my systems in the jet. The little creep used his energy to fire missiles but fortunately it hadn't shorted out anything." Razor growled in annoyance as he finished looking over the jets systems before leaping down himself.

"What a pain having those two work together. We almost didn't get out of it alive. Also, it didn't help our image to have them make us look bad. Hopefully the news tonight will tell people it wasn't us and clear our names." Chance growled as he moved to the ladder. "Anyway, we've still gotta pick up that old lady Kat."

"Ugh! That's right. Well let's get it done." Jake sighed tiredly.

A couple of hours later, the tow truck drove back into the yard with the old lady Kat's car attached. They had dropped her off home then made their way back to the yard.

"Ya know, Chance, you're lucky that little old lady Kat doesn't sue our tails for bouncing her old bones on that short cut of yours!" Jake growled in annoyance.

"Aw come on Jake, its not that bad." Chance said innocently. He lowered the car to the ground and then unhooked the chains.

Jake just gave him a dark look as he and Chance pushed the car into the garage for repair tomorrow. He said nothing as they finished then went up to their apartment to take a hot shower and get some food.

Chance sighed as he drove the tow truck back to his parking spot then locked up for the night before following his partner. It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Chaos in Crystal**

Feral sighed as he finished up his report on the incident at the prison. His investigation uncovered significant graft going on by former Warden Meese. The fool had been using prisoner's under dangerous conditions without proper supervision to mine jewels. Manx was a recipient of the jewels though he did put them toward the city treasury but that didn't excuse his complicity in turning a blind eye to what Meese was up to. Unfortunately, he couldn't stick anything on that pompous windbags hide.

Because the guards were not actually guarding Shard, they never knew he'd damaged the mining device enough to cause the backlash that had changed his form. They'd received severe disciplinary actions and pay deductions for their carelessness.

Shard was still being examined to see if there was any residue left from his experience. As for Dr. Greenbox, it hadn't been his fault that his device had been used for criminal purposes so he was let off the hook with a warning that next time he used legitimate and proper methods of testing his inventions.

It bit his tail that he had to thank the SWAT Kats for stopping Shard. Nothing he had was able to penetrate Shard's weird crystal form. All he had to show for his efforts were more damaged choppers and tanks. He really should have listened when T-Bone snarled at him that they had no idea what Shard was capable of before plowing headfirst into battle.

Sigh, he had a mega headache and he still had more paperwork to do before he could go home tonight. He sighed and dug in.

At city hall, Callie was finishing up her work, anxious to go home and take a hot shower to wash off all the sand she'd got from running from that crystal monster.

She was still fuming about the underhanded way the Mayor had been 'collecting' his part of the diamond mining at the prison. He'd barely managed not to be charged with anything and personally, she wished Feral had been able to find something illegal about what Manx had done with Meese.

They were just lucky everyone but Warden Meese survived the encounter. She was also infuriated when Manx left her in charge of handling the mess and nearly got her killed in the process.

She was glad the day was finally over as she locked her desk and office and hurried to her car.

At the Megakat Salvage Yard, Jake was looking over the damage to the jet. Sighing in disgust, he planned out the repairs they would have to do tonight before going to bed.

Chance was checking out the sandkat and was relieved to find it none the worse for wear. He cleaned it up then joined Jake to finish repairing and reloading the jet.

It had been one heck of a day. One didn't see a prisoner altered to a crystal monster everyday. Glad that sonic boom worked because he didn't know what else they could have done.

Hours later, tired and dirty, the pair finally crawled off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Ghost Pilot**

Feral was so angry he couldn't see straight. The Blue Manx would have finally been able to do what the SWAT Kats were doing only better. He knew that for certain when he watched that damn ghost take it through its paces and nearly took the duo out. He could also see what needed fixing to make it perfect.

It wasn't the loss of the Manx that had him this angry, it was it's namesakes obstinate insistence that another couldn't be built nor would he spend the money to pull the original from the bay and fix it.

Feral spent more than an hour arguing with the fool, that testing would have been needed anyway and that it could have resulted in the jet being damaged or destroyed in the first place. But even if the jet had remained intact, more were needed. They couldn't be a force to be reckoned with if they only had one jet. It was called a **squadron** for a reason. But no amount of pleading, cajoling or threatening would budge the penny-pinching Mayor.

If it was one of his own pet projects, Manx would find the funds easily and not hesitate to wipe out the city budget to accomplish it but when it was for someone else.....forget it.

If only he could find a way to get the Blue Manx out of the bay cheaply and have his own R & D repair it. But if wishes were horses.......he just sighed bitterly and went back to writing up the report on the incident.

At the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were reloading the Turbokat.

"What a battle! I have to admit that Blue Manx gave us a run for our money, Jake." Chance commented as he wiped his paws off and closed the bomb bay area of the jet.

"Yeah, it did at that. I shudder to think if Feral managed to squeeze the budget to have more of those things made." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Bite your tongue, buddy. Fortunately, we know how Manx is going to respond just getting the first Blue Manx out of the water." The tabby chuckled, knowingly.

"You're right there but, you know, I do feel sorry for the enforcers. That jet could have saved more of their lives." The smaller tom said thoughtfully.

Chance went still and looked over at this partner. He frowned. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I may hate Feral but the enforcers shouldn't have to suffer for their chronic lack of proper equipment to do their jobs. I don't forget lightly, that we used to be one of them and could be in their shoes right now."

Jake just nodded soberly as the two of them went back up to their garage to put in a few more hours of work.

Callie sighed as she wrote up the loss report on the Blue Manx that would go with Feral's report. She grimaced unhappily. A lot of money had been sunk into that jet and though it had been frightening to watch the Red Ghost fly it, one couldn't deny the jet performed beautifully.

It wasn't the jet's fault the SWAT Kats were just better than it was. She would be surprised to learn the guys felt the same way she did about how much that jet would have saved enforcer lives and the city countless dollars in damages from the omegas.

She didn't think of it as interfering with the duo's fighting abilities, it would be more like adding an extra layer of protection this city desperately needed.

Growling under her breath, she shared Feral's frustration at Manx's stubborn refusal to have the Blue Manx pulled from the bay and repaired. That caused her to pause........her eyes narrowed in thought......somehow she had to get this done. Perhaps calling in some favors would help. Ignoring the opportunity to repair the jet and recoup their money for its construction was unconscionable. She was determined to rectify that. It might take her a bit of time but perhaps with some assistance from Feral and his contacts, the two of them might just get it done.

She smiled for the first time that day. Yes, it would be worth the effort if they could pull it off. Seeing that pompous windbags expression when the Blue Manx flew again would be worth all the effort but more importantly, getting the edge over the omegas would be an achievement they couldn't pass up.

Her spirits lifted, she set to putting her plans into motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**A Bright and Shiny Future**

T-Bone landed the Turbokat smoothly down it's hidden runway and stopped with perfect precision on the turntable.

"Give me back my comic, Razor." He growled.

"Alright already, geez!" Razor snorted in amusement at his partner's prickly behavior toward others reading his comics.

T-Bone skimmed his book while the turntable rose to the hangar area. He closed it carefully when they stopped and he opened the canopy. They jumped down and made for their lockers.

Razor began to ruminate about the weird and twisted future the Pastmaster had been responsible for. Though it had been manipulated by the sorcerer, Razor realized the scenario could easily happen for real unless they took steps to prevent it.

His partner was reading his comic and sitting on the press bench in their mini gym area. Jake finished changing his clothes and walked over to the tabby.

"Chance?"........no response......."Chance!" He nearly shouted in the Kat's ear.

His friend blinked in surprise and looked up from his book questioningly.

"Listen, I've been thinking. What happened to us could easily happen for real." Jake said seriously.

Chance's eyes widened, he bite his lip as he thought about that. "Crud. You could be right. Well what should we do about it?" He asked, setting his comic aside and giving his partner his undivided attention.

"The Metallikats are presently still heads in the enforcer's evidence locker, again. I don't know why Feral did that when Dark Kat had swiped them from there once before." Jake said in disgust.

"Yeah, pretty stupid alright." The tabby grimaced at the memory.

"But in this case it will work in our favor. If they had been turned over to Professor Hackle, what I propose he'd never go for." Jake said.

His partner eyed him warily. "And what would that be?"

"Terminate them once and for all!" The cinnamon tom said grimly.

Chance sucked in his breath. "That's murder!"

Jake shook his head. "No! Right this minute they are being treated as nothing more than inanimate evidence. They aren't even going to trial. You know as well as I, they are always just handed over to Hackle and that's the end of it until they escape him once more."

"Uh, well.....yeah I guess that's true. So what are you suggesting we do?" Chance said, reluctantly.

"Have the case closed quickly then declare them as dangerous material so they can be destroyed. We press Feral to do this quickly and quietly. Don't let the public know or there will be an uproar and lots of legal arguments about what's sentient and what isn't. They don't deserve to be allowed to continue their rampage and despite Professor Hackle's repeated attempts, they will never be of any use to society." Jake said firmly.

Chance nodded his head. "I guess you're right about that. I'm supposing you intend for us to go see Feral about it?"

"Right and the sooner the better." Jake agreed.

His partner sighed but didn't argue as he headed back down to the hangar.

Some fifteen minutes later, they slipped into Enforcer Headquarters. The swing shift had already come on, so the area was fairly quiet. They reached Feral's office without being seen.

As usual, Feral was sitting at his desk alone, working his way through a pile of reports. They silently stepped in and made their way across the room. One didn't normally sneak up on the Commander, but these two regularly did.

Razor personally thought it was because they meant no harm to him so Feral's excellent reflexes weren't triggered, whatever the reason, the tom was always miffed when they got this close to him without him sensing them there.

"Working late as usual, Commander?" T-Bone spoke quietly.

Feral's head jerked up and he glared at the powerful tom and his partner standing beside his desk.

"What are you two doing here?" He hissed in annoyance. "I swear I'm getting tired of how easily you can waltz into my headquarters."

"Tough! We have something to tell you, so sit quiet and listen closely." Razor said flatly, his voice grim. Feral caught that note of tension and frowned at him but kept his mouth shut for once, to the smaller SWAT Kat's pleased surprise. He must be in a rather mellow mood, lucky for them.

Over the next twenty minutes, Razor with additions from T-Bone, told Feral about what the Pastmaster had done.

"It was a grim world, Feral. You and Felina were the only free enforcers and neither of you looked too good. We weren't there that long but we saw enough to know the city had become one large death camp. No food, medicine, radiation poisoning, cruel treatment, death.....that's what awaited those captured and used by the robots to build more of their kind. For those that were still free, it meant running constantly, living off the land the best they could, life being no better than the prisoners." Razor finished.

"It was a hideous place. I was shaken by how the Mayor and Ms. Briggs looked......worn, old and starving. You were balding, looked thin in your threadbare uniform......it was disturbing." T-Bone added uncomfortably.

Feral sat still, inside he shivered at the images the pair were conjuring for him. To imagine their world taken over by robots with the Metallikats in command was almost too fantastic to believe but their description of their adventure was filled with too much detail to be made up and they would never have bothered him with such a tale if it weren't true. The fact the hot headed and arrogant tom was shaken by his experience only made the story that much more frightening.

"So, what was your purpose in telling me this?" He asked cautiously.

"That scenario could very well happen for real, Commander." Razor said grimly.

Feral swallowed as he thought about what it would take to make that happen now. It would be so simple. Hackle had gone on and on about how robots could make things easier for Katkind. Whose to say those two metal heads wouldn't manage to take over without the Pastmaster's help. He shuddered. Razor was absolutely correct, as things stood they already had the right recipe for such a disaster to occur for real.

"What do you suggest because it's obvious to me you've come here prepared to present something to prevent this from happening." Feral said carefully. He knew he probably wouldn't like what the smaller SWAT Kat had to say but it might be their only hope to prevent a repeat of what they'd just gone through.

"You're right. The Metallikats are in your evidence locker, correct?" Razor asked.

"Yesss......" Feral admitted hesitantly.

"And when the case is reviewed then closed, they will be handed over to Professor Hackle."

"That's been the procedure." Feral had a bad feeling he knew where Razor was leading to.

"I say we break that cycle. Finish the case file immediately, then declare the Metallikats heads as dangerous material and have them destroyed quietly and quickly. No fanfare, just you and a trusted officer....get it done then close the case permanently and bury it. If Professor Hackle demands to know where they went say they'd been stolen again from the lockup and you have no idea where they are." Razor told him grimly.

Feral leaned back in his seat. He'd been right. He didn't like what Razor proposed but as he thought it through, he was forced to come to the conclusion that he was right. This would be the only way to break the cycle that was going on with the two robots. Hackle just wouldn't stop trying to 'fix' the pair. He didn't even feel squeamish about taking their lives since he really didn't think of them as 'alive' in the first place.

He studied the pair before him. Just when he was determined to put these two in jail for all the damages they'd caused over the years, they come forward and prove to him once again, that their only thoughts were not for glory but the protection of Megakat City. The same mission as himself. It was a sobering thought.

Sighing, he nodded his head. "As much as it disturbs me to do something against regs, for the sake of our future I agree it must be done. I will take care of it tonight. Sgt Fallon will witness it and the two heads will be taken to the incinerator by me and the sergeant." Feral said solemnly.

"I wish we could witness it too but that would compromise you. Thank you for believing us and getting this done quickly." Razor said, gratefully.

T-Bone nodded at Feral with respect then the two departed as quietly as they had come. He wished he knew just how they were getting in here so easily.

Sighing, he contacted Sgt Fallon and dug through his reports until he came to the one concerning the Metallikats. By the time he finally managed to go home for some much needed rest, the deed had been done and it was nearing midnight.

It was more than a month later before he ran into the SWAT Kats on the ground. He paused near them long enough to tell them their problem with a certain pair of robots had been solved permanently. They gave him grim smiles as well as their soft thanks before taking off again.


	10. Chapter 10

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Metal Urgency**

"Crud! I could really use a hot tub about now." Razor groaned. "There isn't a part of my body that isn't bruised."

"Yeah, those two really ran you ragged, buddy." T-Bone concurred as he shut down the Turbokat's engines.

"I shouldn't really complain. I'm not in as bad a shape as the city is. Those two really trashed it big time." Razor sighed.

"At least Feral can't blame us for that." T-Bone snorted.

Razor just grunted as he jumped down and headed toward his locker.

At ground zero, Feral growled in annoyance. The destruction caused by those two metal robots was extensive. It would take a lot of money and time to repair this part of town. As much as he wanted to blame the SWAT Kats, it was they that kept the destruction to a minimum.

Imagine those two thinking he would give up his principles just to learn the SWAT Kats identities. As much as he might want to know who they were, it wasn't worth his reputation and honor.

What really upset him was the loss of that new tank. No way would the Mayor sanction repairing it. That just burned his tail. They needed that new technology and, seriously, he was getting so very tired of their new equipment falling into the paws of the criminals before he was ever able to use it.

He was truly fed up with Pumadyne's lousy security. Even with his own enforcers bolstering the facilities security force, the criminals got in with very little effort.

As he ordered his enforcers and street cleaners to get started cleaning up the mess, his mind was fuming. Suddenly a glimmer of an idea strayed across his mind.

It was a crazy idea but he was beginning to get desperate to end this constant stealing of their new equipment. It would require making a deal with the devil but, even though his conscious said he was breaking the rules, his number one priority was protecting the city and no matter how much those two pissed him off, they cared about the city too.

Now all he had to do is find a way to contact them without anyone being aware of it. As for his damaged tank, he would have it dragged to Enforcer Headquarters. It was listed as officially totaled by its inventors so it was slated for the salvage yard. Not this time! He would have his R & D see what they could do to restore it. Though he needed a fleet of them, he would satisfy himself with having at least one working tank.

It took him some weeks before he managed to get the SWAT Kats alone for a parley. It was at an abandoned airfield that they met.

Suspicious, the two were tense and looking around carefully as they waited for Feral to approach them.

He was alone as promised.

"So what did you need to see us about, Commander?" T-Bone said bluntly.

"I need a favor!" Feral said flatly.

Both SWAT Kats gaped at him.

"Come on! Who are you kidding?" Razor finally blurted.

"Look! I'm tired of always losing so many of my enforcers due to lousy and out-of-date equipment. But every time I finally manage get some new equipment, its taken by criminals before it ever reaches my paws. Well enough! Pumadyne's security is a sieve and I want to stop up the leaks. You're the smartest inventor around besides Hackle. I want you to work with Hackle to find a way to finally make that damn facility so tight not even a mouse could slip in without an alarm being set off and a better system of keeping Hard Drive from getting in." Feral laid out his desperate plan.

Razor just stared at him in shock. 'Well I'll be damn, Feral asking me for help! Pinch me!'

"Well, I'm absolutely floored you want my help, Feral. So what do we get out of this 'favor'?" Razor asked suspiciously.

Feral grimaced. "Besides the satisfaction that you'll be saving lives, I'll throw in the promise that I'll not try to arrest you two for a year. Though I still have to pretend I'm trying to."

T-Bone raised his eyebrows at that. 'Wow! He's really serious.' He glanced at his partner. "It's your choice, buddy. I'll go along with whatever you decide."

Razor sighed and frowned. He eyed the Commander for a long moment. "Alright, you have a deal. I'll get with the Professor and see what we can do. You'll have to grease things with Pumadyne though, when we're ready to work on their security systems." Razor warned.

"No problem. When you're ready let me know and I'll be your escort. Make sure Hackle is with you and that will make things easier." Feral grunted in agreement.

"Uh.....well....you know he really doesn't like them, Commander. After all, he left them because they were using his weapons for destruction and I've since learned he designed those giant robots the Metallikats stole. He meant them for use in the space program and is really steamed that they were being altered for war." Razor said cautiously.

Feral sighed in frustration. Why did everything have to be so complicated. "Do your best! I won't hold you to it if he refuses." He finally said.

"Okay. It'll probably be a few weeks before we have a workable system. Get back to you as soon as I can." Razor promised.

"Good." Feral said then turned and made for his vehicle again. He'd done the unthinkable. He hoped it wouldn't come back and bite him in the tail.

Later at the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were finishing up their work and talking about what occurred earlier that morning.

"He must be really desperate to make a deal with us." Chance said.

"I never thought I'd see the day he'd actually ask us for help so I have to agree, buddy." Jake said shaking his head. "Hope I can deliver on my promise." He sighed.

"If anyone can it's you, Jake." Chance said confidently.

It took Razor and Professor Hackle exactly two weeks to come up with a dozy of a security system then another ten days to install it at Pumadyne.

Feral had the system tested by having a team of special forces try to sneak in. They were caught instantly. Then he had the SWAT Kats attack the facility and were rebuffed successfully. The last test was running a high power surge of energy through the power lines outside the plant and sending it into the place. It was stopped cold.

Feral sighed in relief. Success! Amazingly, no one commented about his use of the SWAT Kats since he succeeded in doing all the tests and the installation during the night time when the place was lightly manned.

Now perhaps, he would finally get the new designs that were being developed and built for his enforcers and be used by him and not some criminal. One could hope!


	11. Chapter 11

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Ci-Kat-A**

'You'd think that fool Street would have taken proper precautions when bringing something back from space.' Feral thought bitterly as he wrote up the report on the invasion they'd just managed to survive.

His investigation showed Dr. Street had sent a rocket up and the nosecone had returned but he failed to put the cone in a hermetically sealed container when transporting nor when he had it in his own laboratory before trying to investigate it and so was bitten by the hidden invaders that had ridden aboard it.

That one stupid mistake had cost Feral over thirty enforcers that had been converted by the aliens and had to be killed as well as losing a ridiculous number of choppers as well. Then there was the very expensive damage to Street's lab, the loss of another rocket, significant damage at the nuclear plant and he mustn't forget the destruction of the Megakat Tower.....again.

Every time he thought about those ugly bugs and the changed Kats, it gave him a shiver down his spine. He hadn't had time to be afraid during the battle but later he thanked God he'd been lucky not to have been bitten and that their world had managed to destroy the things.

He had no doubt those creatures could have taken over the world and not just Megakat City. He was also fairly certain even the omegas would have been outclassed. For once, he wasn't unhappy the SWAT Kats had persevered in destroying the things though he was pleased to have had a paw in taking out the bug nursery with his own enforcers. He really wished Manx would give up the idea of that fool tower.

He sighed, finished the report and tossed it into his basket. He got to his feet and stepped down from his pedestal, halting a moment to groan and hiss. His body hurt everywhere from the crash of his chopper at the nuclear plant.

'Ohh, I really need a hot tub right now.' He thought as he carefully pulled his coat on, locked his office and went down the elevator to the lobby then walked across the street to the residential wing attached to the main building. This wing held a large gym, small library, cafeteria, and dorms for single enforcers. Feral also had temporary quarters of his own there when he was pulling an all nighter.

There was a huge pool, sauna, and several hot tubs. Sighing happily, he went to the lockers and stripped off his clothes for bathing trunks he kept there and walked back into the huge room. The room was moderately busy but no one bothered him as he eased himself into an unoccupied tub. He couldn't hold back a groan of relief as the heat penetrated his very sore body.

_Elsewhere in the city......._

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs stared at her car's windshield in angry dismay. Her car seemed to spend far too much time in the garage of late. She sighed, leaned in and brushed glass pieces off her seat before climbing in and driving to her favorite two mechanics.

Her mind drifted back to the events from earlier today as she drove. She still shivered from her near death encounter with the altered Dr. Street and the nest of Ci-Kat-A's in the tower penthouse. She'd been in a lot of tough situations before but nothing as bad as this one had been. Callie was afraid she would be suffering a few nightmares for some time to come.

Add to her list of frustrations for the day, she had to find funds to repair that fool tower yet again. Mayor Manx had been fuming but not as badly as he had when Dr. Viper had first destroyed it. Most likely because this was an invasion from space and no fault of anyone's except perhaps Dr. Street's carelessness.

Good thing the fool doctor had been killed in the battle to retake the city otherwise, Mayor Manx would have made sure the idiot paid for the damage he'd done then had him executed and she would have been right there beside him to ensure it was done. She'd never thought of herself as ruthless, but Dr. Street's carelessness could have destroyed their whole world and besides, he hadn't been a Kat any more.

She couldn't help remembering the sight of Feral falling from the sky nearly at her feet at the nuclear plant. She thought for sure he would have been badly hurt or killed but the tough tom was alert, angry and sore. He would have been surprised to learn how concerned she had been for him. No matter how much the dark tom annoyed her with his stiff neck and arrogant attitude, he was still a good commander and she would have hated trying to find a replacement for him.

She shook her head to clear the clutter in her mind as she approached the garage and smiled at the sight of her favorite two males.

Just a couple of hours earlier, two extremely tired heroes were assessing the damage to their equipment.

"Well, its going to take some time to clean out the engines more thoroughly of that bug slime and replace the cockpit canopy." T-Bone said heavily.

"And it's going to take me at least a month to build another cyclotron as well. Also my glovatrix is all clogged up too." Razor sighed.

"I say we get on this tomorrow. We're both wiped and have cars to finish in the garage that take priority now." T-Bone said unhappily.

"Yeah, sure." Razor agreed slowly. He went to change his clothes followed by his partner who eyed him in concern.

"Are you okay, buddy." He asked softly as he peeled off his g-suit and pulled on his coveralls.

"I'll be okay. I was so busy during the battle I hadn't time to think about just how close I came to being changed into a buggy Kat." Jake said heavily.

"Yeah, that was close alright. Don't let it get to you, though." Chance said, patting his friend warmly on the back.

Jake gave his buddy a wane smile but he just knew he would be having nightmares about just how close he'd come to becoming something that would have hurt all those he loved and cared about.

As they worked, Jake raised his head when he heard a car drive up. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Chance. It's Callie."

Chance stopped working on a van at the back of the garage and came forward to greet the beautiful blonde she-kat.

"Hi, Callie. Woah! What the heck happened?" Jake stopped, staring at the shattered windshield. He hadn't known Callie had gotten that close to the fight with the Ci-Kat-A.

"Those horrid bug's scream shattered it. I'm really glad the SWAT Kats and the enforcers were able to get rid of those things." She said.

"Yeah, we heard about it on the news. Sounds like we were all really lucky." Chance agreed.

"How long do you think you need to fix it?" She asked.

"Uhm......probably won't get it done tonight, Callie. We have to order the glass and its too late in the day to get it from the glass shop in time." Jake said.

She sighed, "Oh well, par for the course, I guess. Just give me a call when its done."

"Sure thing. You need a lift?" Chance offered.

"No thanks. Already called a cab, see there it is." Callie demurred pointing to the cab just pulling up outside. She waved goodbye and left.

"I'll go get the glass tomorrow morning and go by the parts store for the few things I need to fix my glovatrix. We, unfortunately, have no more of the parts I need right now." Jake said.

"Okay, I'll just get started taking down the old canopy." Chance said agreeably then the two of them got back to work. At this rate, they wouldn't be done until dusk at least.

Finishing her day at Kat's Eye News, Ann Gora sighed. It had been an incredible day, not the least of which, running from bugs that could alter you to be like them and taking an unexpected flight on a rocket then being carried by a SWAT Kat wearing a parasail back to the ground.

The news manager wasn't very happy about the damaged chopper and lense of Jonny's camera but was pleased by the exclusive story she'd gotten.

Now she was ready to go home and take a hot shower and have a nice meal delivered. No one could say she hadn't earned her money today.


	12. Chapter 12

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Enter the MadKat**

They had been watching TV, eating pizza that evening and were rather put out about Lenny Ringtail's moment in the spotlight on David Litterbin's show despite all the trouble he'd caused everyone. Disgusted, Chance had changed the channel to his cartoons much to Jake's dismay. As he began to watch, Chance couldn't help but comment on something that struck him as odd on top of all the weirdness they'd endured that day.

"I still can't believe Manx is willing to replace our jet just like that."

"Yeah, me too and even willing to raise taxes without a complaint to repair the enforcer building. I guess his time in MadKat's clutches really shook him up." Jake agreed, stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"You were in his clutches too, buddy. Are you alright?" Chance asked, a little concerned.

Jake nodded, chewed his food and swallowed before answering. "I wasn't in that cube very long but it wasn't a real pleasant place."

"What was it like?"

"Well, we weren't really in a box but another world. We couldn't see anything but a green gaseous area around us that we could breathe but it was cold and unpleasant. It felt really creepy. None of us were willing to move from the area he was keeping us in even though there didn't seem to be any walls around. Its really hard to explain except to say, something in that area made our fur stand up and even Feral didn't suggest moving away from the place we were standing in. We could see our world like it was a window we couldn't break and that made it all the worse. I hated how helpless it made me feel." Jake told him.

"Ugly! Then I'm really glad we got rid of that thing. I wish Feral would just give that box back to that old guy. I don't like the idea of it in the enforcer evidence lockup. I just don't feel its safe there." Chance said, shaking his head in concern.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that but there's nothing we can do about it." Jake grunted and continue to eat. He wanted to put the whole thing out of his mind for now. It had been a really creepy situation as only magic could be. "However, I do hate the fact we're always at a severe disadvantage against magic." He added unhappily.

"Huh! You and me both. I really wish we had some kind of defense against that stuff." His tabby partner said.

Jake could only nod, not willing to talk anymore about it tonight.

At Enforcer Headquarters, Feral was finally leaving for the day. Thankfully the mess Lenny Ringtail did when he was possessed by MadKat hadn't done that much damage to the city except for his darn flight line.

As he made for his vehicle, he ran through the day in his mind. Chance might have been surprised to know, Feral felt the same surprise about Manx being willing to rebuild his flight line without any need for begging. Though, unlike Chance, Feral knew exactly why Manx felt so grateful.

'I never want to experience anything like that again.' He thought to himself as he started his vehicle and pulled out of the parking garage, heading for home. 'I just wish we had some kind of defense against magic. I'm so tired of being on the losing end against that hocus pocus type of stuff.' He sighed mentally.

The only good thing that had happened was having the satisfaction of plowing his fist in that fool's face even if it had been shared by a certain SWAT Kat but he couldn't blame Razor for the need to take out that particular foe. They both felt traumatized and helpless and neither of them enjoyed that feeling.

It was the only time he and a SWAT Kat felt exactly the same on anything and he'd be surprised to learn, he and Razor felt the same about wanting a defense against magic not that wanting the same thing would ever get them what they both wished for.

As he climbed out of his vehicle and locked it, there was one more thing that troubled him as he made for the elevator that would take him up to his apartment. 'I wish I could find a really safe place for that Jack-in-the-Box. The demon spirit in it is far too dangerous to be kept in my evidence room.' He thought unhappily. 'Unfortunately, I have no clue where it would be safe.' He pushed the worried thought aside for the night and stepped into his apartment.

The moon was shining over the quiet city. It was well past eleven o'clock at night and the enforcer night shift was calm. Lights poured out brightly from the front entrance of the huge enforcer building but didn't reach the spot where a small elderly Kat stood quietly.

He didn't move or say anything but moments later a small blue light hovered near him. He pointed toward the building and gave a soft command. The light hurried away, vanishing as it did so. For some ten minutes nothing happened then suddenly the soft blue light reappeared and within its nimbus a box was being suspended in the air.

The elderly Kat had a pleased smile on his face as he took the box and brought it close to his chest. He murmured something softly and the blue light winked out. The Kat walked away toward an old vehicle. He climbed in, setting the box carefully next to him on the passenger seat.

Starting the car, he slowly drove off down the street. "You have been a very bad demon. If you wish to ever be free again you must stop these attempts at escape or your punishment will never end." The old Kat scolded softly.

"I am bored and wished some excitement." A ghostly voice said petulantly.

"That is not my problem. You broke the rules of your punishment. I did not set them, I am only your guardian. What you do from now on is on your shoulders. It is your life after all." The old Kat chided.

The box had no response to that.


	13. Chapter 13

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Katastophe**

Feral was angry and disgusted as he stalked back into his office after enduring the impromptu news conference on the dock. It was bad enough he'd been required to give the SWAT Kats a jet but he had to endure the long ride in their mini-sub on the way back then got hammered by the press when they reached shore.

He wasn't completely in a foul mood, however, since he did get to rescue the SWAT Kats, Mayor and Deputy Mayor that is, until Dark Kat set off the bomb that made that insufferable pair the rescuers yet again. The only really good news was that it seemed they had gotten rid of a whole sweep of omegas all at once. At least, he hoped those creeps were out of the picture but knowing that group like he did, he wouldn't hold his breath.

If they did show up again it wouldn't be for a very long time since they had their tails kicked very properly this time. He would take what he could get and a long period of peace was a good thing right now.

The press had pushed into his face the announcement he'd made earlier about capturing the SWAT Kats for damaging the Biochemical Labs without apparent provocation then finding out it had indeed been Dark Kat and Dr. Viper as the SWAT Kats had maintained.

He hated being proved wrong then having his face rubbed in it on prime time TV. Well there was nothing he could do about it now.

He went to his desk and sat down, preparing to do his report on the case just closed.

Back at a certain hidden hangar, T-Bone drove the mini-sub through a secret passageway into the hangar. Shutting the engines down, the two jumped out of the sub.

"Crud! I sure hated to lose the Turbokat like that." T-Bone growled as he headed for his locker.

"I know. At least I'll get a more up-to-date jet from the enforcers that I can modify into a new Turbokat. I can incorporate all the new ideas I have but it means we won't have a jet for several months." Razor said, changing his clothes.

"Well, then it's a good thing that we wiped out the bad guys." Chance grunted, finished dressing and heading for the ladder.

"Don't bet on that buddy. Dark Kat and Dr. Viper are very good at getting out of dangerous places and the Metallikats are too sturdy to have been destroyed that easily. But they will be out of commission for quite a while at least and that will give us some breathing space." Jake said wisely.

Chance grimaced at that assessment but had to agree his partner was probably right. "Then I'll be happy to take what I can get right now. A break is what we both need, badly."

"Affirmative." Jake agreed.

At city hall, Callie breathed a sigh of relief. The Mayor had already gone home and she was getting ready too. Though it had been a very traumatic day, it ended with those particular omegas out of commission, for a while at least. She truly wished it was permanent, but Feral and the SWAT Kats didn't think it was likely and she trusted their instincts on it.

Before the Mayor could change his mind, she made sure to have papers drawn up to okay the transfer of funds to give the SWAT Kats the money necessary to rebuild their jet using one from the enforcers. She seriously doubted the SWAT Kats intended in giving the jet back to Feral and would use it to make their new jet. She would have to reimburse Feral the loss of the jet so he wouldn't growl and complain at her.

Knowing they had a fairly long breathing space coming up, she thought Feral wouldn't get too upset. Finishing up the paperwork, she left for home.


	14. Chapter 14

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Mutation City**

"Come on Chance....you're doing fine just keep it up.....a little more....good job!" Jake crowed as his friend completed a lap in the pool at the local gym.

Chance panted but smiled in triumph. Jake had been teaching him how to swim after that nearly disastrous incident in their obstacle course and the swamp the city had become due to Dr. Viper.

It hadn't taken him as long as he feared to get the hang of it, though he had a nasty suspicion it was because he'd been a mutant frog for a short time that had allowed him to learn so fast. He also had a temporary hankering for flies which he ruthlessly ignored.

He was glad he didn't recall too much of that period when he'd been a frog, it made his fur stand up and the nightmares were vague and terrifying. He really didn't want to think what could have happened to him if Jake hadn't been able to pull off spraying the city with the anti-mutagen. That had added fodder to his nightmare when he recalled Jake telling him just how close to failure they had come this time.

Most of his nightmares centered around being a mutant half Kat/half frog, preying on his fellow Kats or harming his best friend and others he cared for. Other parts of his nightmares had Viper figuring prominently in them in his giant form, laying waste to the city and enslaving what population survived.

"Stop wool gathering buddy and do a few more laps." Jake shouted at him.

Chance shook the incident from his mind and went back to doing laps for his demanding partner.

As Jake watched his friend, his mind drifted back to the aftermath of Viper's attack on the city. It had taken weeks to get all the water and gunk out of the circuits and other systems of the Turbokat before it was flight worthy again and during that time, he worried about his partner who was suffering horrific nightmares that scared them both. He was very glad their were finally tapering off, though he doubted Chance would ever be completely free of the memory of being a frog and attacking his best friend. The image of Chance attacking him still gave him chills.

Viper had nearly taken the city this time and only luck and Viper's arrogance had saved them. He heard through the grapevine, that Viper hadn't been captured. That made him feel cold. That particular omega was just too sneaky and smart. His biological warfare was a constant source of fear because, of all the omegas, he was the most likely to succeed, even besting Dark Kat's mechanizations, to destroy their lives as they knew it.

Jake just wished they could find a way to put an end to that threat permanently but it would be breaking the law and that was something they hadn't done yet. But perhaps, by accident, they might succeed in their next encounter with the mutant Kat. One could hope....or perhaps plan. His mind worked on ways that might be possible as he watched Chance finish his laps and climb out of the pool.

At Enforcer Headquarters, Feral sighed. He threw the last report on the Viper incident into his in basket. It had taken more than a month and millions of dollars to clean up the mess that mutant had made of the city.

He rubbed his face. Despite their best efforts, that cursed lizard had managed to slip away yet again. Viper was back in his swampy hideout planning again, he was certain.

'Gods! If it wasn't against the law, I'd find a way to end that thing's life. He's just too dangerous and the most likely to actually destroy or take over this city.' Feral thought grimly, a shiver running down his back at the mere thought of such a threat suceeding.

Shoving the unhappy thoughts from his mind as unproductive, he got to his feet and prepared to go home.

Callie stared out the window of her office just before packing it in and going home after another long day. The city treasury was nearly drained repairing the damage to the city. It would be many more months before things were truly back to normal. The main important functions of the city had been restored but there was still much to do. She sighed and turned away......time to go home.

Somewhere south of the city, in the unhabitable swamp, an angry mutant Kat hissed and cursed to himself. The creatures living there gave him a wide berth.

"Those cursssed SSSWAT Katsss! I nearly had the whole city thissss time. I would have been sssssupreme leader." Viper fumed angrily. "I will ssssuceed next time!"


	15. Chapter 15

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**When Strikes Mutilor**

The Turbokat came gliding down from the sky and landed on his flight line as if they owned it. He was already storming across the deck minutes after his tower warned him of their approach.

Just as he came within shouting distance of the distinctive jet, the canopy shot back and a beloved and familiar figure crawled out from beside the gunner's seat to the wing. She waved good bye to the pair then jumped down to the ground.

Feral froze, his eyes blinking back sudden tears of relief that he didn't dare shed as the most important thing in his life strode briskly up to him and saluted, a cocky smile on her face.

"Returning to duty, Uncle." She said simply.

He wished he could just reach out and hug her but he restrained himself. "Welcome back Felina. I thought we'd lost you. Let's go back to my office and you can brief me on what went on up there." He said formally.

Felina eyed her uncle in concern at the strained quality of his voice though his manner was properly formal. 'Damn, in all the excitement I forgot finding me missing as well as my jet would make my uncle think I was dead. Well, I'll just have to fix that when we get to his office.' She promised herself but aloud she said. "Of course, Uncle."

The SWAT Kats had taken off while they had been talking, the jet gliding upward smooth as silk then speeding off like a comet for their hidden home.

Feral led the way back across the flight line. Neither said anything on the short trip to his office. Once there, he shucked his coat and hung it up. Felina waited politely until her uncle had seated himself before launching into a concise report of what had happened after her jet had been shot down.

When she finished, she waited patiently while Feral mulled over her report.

Mentally, he drank in the sight of her safe once more and standing there before him. He was proud of her but at the same time really pissed that she took such a risk in the first place. However, there was no point in chewing her out for it because she was just going to do it again anyway. She was a pawful but a very good enforcer nonetheless. He sighed to himself, he was just glad she was back for him to be pissed at.

"Good job, Felina. Write up your report and you're relieved of duty for the day." He said by way of dismissal.

She saluted him and grinned, but instead of leaving she hurried up to his pedestal desk and gave him a brief but tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry to have worried you so, Uncle. I love you!"

Feral was startled by her action but couldn't withhold his very real need to hug her tightly back. "Try not to scare me like that anytime soon. Don't know if my heart can take it and I love you too." He whispered back hoarsely.

She pulled back and grinned impishly at him before turning around and leaving him alone. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

Across the city a tired but happy pair of heroes climbed out of their jet and headed for their lockers to change clothes.

"Wow! The Aquians did a fantastic job on the Turbokat. There's not a ding or hiccup anywhere on it." Jake was saying enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she flies like a dream and looks brand new." Chance agreed, grinning.

The smaller kat couldn't help shaking his head in amazement at the incredible job that was done on their jet. "You know, I wished we had a little more time to study their tech. Some of their stuff would have given us a jump on those darn omegas." Jake said thoughtfully as he headed for the ladder.

"I don't see how. They were pacifists, buddy." His partner commented, following.

"Their technology was decades ahead of us, Chance. I could have made use of anything they had and made it work for me. But, no use talking about it, they're gone now." Jake said wistfully.

Chance could only shake his head at that comment and changed the subject as they made their way upstairs to their apartment to get some lunch.

"I'm pissed, though, that we lost our Thunder Truck."

Jake grimaced unhappily. "Yeah, me too, especially since it was our tow truck as well. We better find a replacement asap."

"Crud, you're right." The tabby sighed unhappily. His mind went over their rather chaotic morning then remembered something else that had happened.

"I have to say I was really impressed with how Lt. Feral managed to figure out that spaceship and made it up to the mother ship to give us a paw. She's a really gutsy she-kat." He commented, an admiring look on his face.

"She is that alright. By the way, we need to brief Callie on what happened. We shouldn't leave it to Feral to tell her." Jake remarked.

"Umph......you're right." Chance sighed. "You want me to tell her?" He asked as he poked around in the fridge.

"If you want to." Jake said with a shrug.

"Okay. I'll call her as soon as I get something to eat. I'm hungry." Chance said as he proceeded to make a sandwich.

At city hall, Callie sighed in relief as the faucet in the bathroom spat air then a cool stream of water. She was grateful the SWAT Kats had managed to take care of those aliens. She wished she knew why the creatures had wanted it in the first place.

She returned to her office with a glass of water and sat down to her paper laden desk. An hour into her work, she heard a muffled beep coming from her purse. Looking around quickly, she checked to see if she was alone then pulled out the communicator and spoke into it.

"What's up guys?"

"Hi Ms. Briggs. Just wanted to give you a call and brief you on what went on with those aliens." Came the familiar voice of T-Bone.

For the next fifteen minutes she listened then thanked him. She dropped the communicator back into her purse. Turning toward her laptop, she began to type up the report on their alien visitors, the Aquians. She wished she'd had an opportunity to meet them. It would have been nice to actually speak with a race that was not trying to take them over. She was just glad there were such creatures out there and perhaps one day they might be willing to come down and visit them sometime soon.

For now, Callie was just glad they helped to defeat their enemy, restore their water and the SWAT Kats Turbokat.


	16. Chapter 16

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Razor's Edge**

As their jet smoothly hit the floor of their hidden landing ramp, Razor sighed. He still felt so stupid for having been suckered by Dark Kat like that. That criminal had known what button to push to make him doubt himself far too easily.

He never thought he was that transparent.

T-Bone had already shut down the engines and shot the canopy back. He jumped down and discovered his partner hadn't left the jet yet. Frowning, he jumped back onto the wing and looked into the cockpit.

"Hey buddy, you're not still brooding about what Dark Kat did to you are you?" He asked in concern.

Razor looked up at his partner and scowled. "I just can't believe I was that gullible......"

"Now you look here! That creep knows we care about our fellow Kats. He's probably going to try something similar again. We can't go around second guessing ourselves all the time or we'd never be willing to do what we do. I know its hard and I know we both do everything we possibly can to avoid harming the innocent but in battle such things can and do happen. We can only do our best as we always have. Now get out of there and stop brooding." T-Bone said firmly.

Razor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, buddy. We did decide to take the law in our own paws to save others and I'm not about to back out of that now."

"Good. Then let's go get us something to eat. I'm starving." T-Bone said, jumping back down to the floor and heading for his locker.

Knowing his partner was right, he got out of the jet himself.

"I want to thank you for checking out things at that warehouse and finding the real reason it blew up." He said quietly.

"Hey, that's what partner's are for Jake besides, Felina didn't think you were guilty either since I ran into her searching for clues too." Chance said, shrugging.

"Yeah, when I see her again, I'll thank her too." Jake said.

As they went upstairs to make themselves something to eat, Chance remembered how it felt to work with Lt. Feral when he was looking for clues on what really happened to that building. 'Now there is one hot she-kat.' He mused. 'Wonder if I could find a way to get a date with her?'

He heard his partner hiss suddenly behind him, turning to look his partner over carefully he asked, "Hey buddy, you injure yourself?"

"Aw, its nothing really. Got beat up a bit by those two fake victims." Jake said waving off his partner's concern.

"Glad you were able to find that out when you did. I didn't like the idea of taking on Dark Kat alone." The tabby said with a shudder.

"Yeah, me too. Should I order pizza?" Jake asked wanting to put the episode behind him.

"Sounds like a great idea." Chance grinned as he turned on the TV to watch his favorite cartoon.

In his office, Feral growled angrily to himself. He hated it when he was proven wrong so spectacularly. Learning the smaller of the SWAT Kats hadn't been at fault for the warehouse being blown to pieces, the two victims being frauds, then learning Dark Kat had been at the bottom of it all had been very humiliating.

Dark Kat had escaped them all and had blown up his ship making an even bigger mess to be cleaned up in the park.

He really didn't want to admit that the SWAT Kats had managed to herd Dark Kat toward Megakat Park in the first place, insuring no Kats or buildings would be harmed before taking out the Black Widow and halting the omega's plans once again.

When would he learn not to take things at face value. He hadn't learned it as a patrol Kat and now as the leader of the enforcers, he still hadn't learned it much to his constant embarrassment.


	17. Chapter 17

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Cry Turmoil**

Razor was changing his clothes then glanced over at his partner and smirked.

"Gotta say, that uniform looks great on you, buddy."

"Aw knock it off, Jake. You know I had to go along with what Turmoil wanted if I was to take her out." Chance snorted in mild annoyance as he stripped off the formal officer's uniform the evil she-kat had made him wear.

"I know and you played it to the hilt alright. I can still feel your boot where you kicked me." Jake mock growled.

"Hey, I already apologized for that. I had to make it look real." Chance said in defense.

"You did that alright. You also made a really nasty enemy of that she-kat too." His partner said.

"Yeah, well what else is new. Too bad, she was a really smart cookie and an excellent commander. I'm just sorry she decided to be a pirate. She would have made a great enforcer." Chance sighed, shrugging.

Jake had to agree with that.

_Enforcer Headquarters..............._

Feral was exhausted by the time he finally closed his office door and went home. That she-kat, Turmoil had left a big mess to clean up. He had to admit though, she had been a very smart commander. The equipment and technology his enforcers had recovered were top of the line. It made him a bit jealous that she'd managed to get her paws on such stuff and he couldn't even get his own equipment updated. It just wasn't fair.

However, the vertical cannon she used was one deadly piece of equipment that he was glad the SWAT Kats had destroyed. Just the thought of that in Dark Kat's paws gave him the shudders. Because of it, they had nearly lost an entire plane filled with passengers and his niece. Yeah, he was really glad it was no more.

That she-kat was a cold bitch alright as he remembered the short, unproductive interrogation he spent with her.

"Your airship and crew are very impressive as are your talents and skills as a commander, too bad you chose to be a pirate instead of using those skills to help Kat kind."

She'd eyed him coldly. "Once I considered it my honor to serve my country but I was brutally betrayed by my male superiors. Since then I was determined to look out for myself and other females who had been treated poorly by their male colleagues so save your pity and concern. I will not stay here very long so do what you must and keep your sermons to yourself." She said flatly.

Feral had sighed and had her taken to her cell. 'I really should just extradite her to her own country despite her committing her crimes here. I just don't like the idea that one of our own criminals might get her out of jail. With her connections, she would be back in business in very little time. Maybe I should suggest extradition to the prosecuting attorney. It's worth a try.' With that in mind he returned to his office.

Now as he climbed into his vehicle and pulled out into traffic, his final thought before shoving the whole mess aside was, 'I don't envy that big SWAT Kat. From what I heard when we took her from them, Turmoil has a real hatred for him. He better watch his back. If she should ever get free, her vengeance will be terrible.' He mused.


	18. Chapter 18

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Swat Kats Unplugged**

_Evening................_

Razor was in an angry snit when they returned from taking out a new criminal who went by the name of Chop Shop. What had him so mad was the advanced technology in the chopper the criminal had used. He hadn't heard of anything like it nor where the creep had gotten it.

"T-Bone, I don't like the idea that there was that kind of tech out there." He growled at his partner.

T-Bone had been in a good mood after the mid-air interview with Ann Gora so was surprised by his partner's acerbic tone. He looked over at his friend as they changed clothes.

"It may have come from another country or even Pumadyne, Jake. No way you can keep up with everything that is invented out there." He tried to soothe his friend.

"I have access to a lot of sources, Chance. No where did anything about this come up. I'm going to have to design some better missiles in case we encounter those same features again." Jake said grimly.

"Good idea. That chopper was something else." Chance agreed then paused a moment as he realized something. "Crud! That chopper is now in Feral's paws."

"Yeah, I know. That's what has me doubly upset. If he's able to get some of that tech incorporated into his own chopper fleet, we might be in trouble." Jake said, sourly. "Though, admittedly, it would finally allow the enforcers to win against the bad guys once in a while." He conceded, reluctantly. He frowned even deeper, "I suspect those scientists at Pumadyne managed to duplicate our slicer blades from the bits and pieces that were left but I don't know how Chop Shop got his paws on them."

Chance's eyes narrowed. "Humph.....now that's an unpleasant thought. If they managed to copy our turbo blades, what else might they be trying to duplicate?" He mused worriedly.

"That's my thought as well. I'm going to have to think even more out of the box than usual to develop weapons no one has seen before." Jake said tightly.

"You do that, Jake." Chance said. "Our job just got harder." He grunted in annoyance.

"You got that right." Jake said. "This is going to take some lengthy thinking." He admitted.

_Next day........_

"Well I'm glad that mess is over with but now I have to rewire and reboot everything in the Turbokat to undo that fool machine Feral's people had developed." Razor said in disgust as he climbed out of the jet.

"Bet Feral is pissed about it now since he has to do the same with his choppers." T-Bone snorted, jumping down as well. "Have to say, that was quick thinking on your part using the left over paint to take out Hard Drive, buddy."

"Aw, I'm just happy I was able to come up with something in the first place. He nearly got us." Razor said unhappily.

"Almost doesn't count, Razor." T-Bone said cockily as he made for his locker to undress.

They changed clothes and went upstairs to get some food before tackling the hours of work they had to do on the jet.

As they sat in the living room, Jake had a pensive look on his face.

"What's buzzing around in your head now, buddy?" Chance asked goodnaturedly.

"Just going over the last couple of days in my mind. That new chopper and anti-weapon's scrambler were nearly able to succeed in taking us out. I've just begun to think of some new weapons for us but now I'm also going to have to think of low tech ones as well." He muttered distractedly.

Chance sighed and closed his eyes. He had no response to that because his buddy was right.....the war against crime had just upped the ante and he wasn't pleased about how the never-ending cycle of one upmanship they had to indulge in to stay alive and to beat the bad guys at their own game.

'Well no one said it would be easy and we did make the decision to do whatever it took to protect those we care about.' He sighed to himself, his resolve firm and unyielding.

_Enforcer Headquarters.....that evening..............._

Feral was both happy and angry. The two emotions clashing within him, giving him a headache. He was happy because he had gotten his paws on some really good new tech and angry at all the chaos and damage that was caused in the wake of those discoveries.

'It would be nice to learn about new tech without having it tested on the city itself...' He thought bitterly. 'Aw well, paperwork be damned, at least I may finally get ahead of the game and beat out those vigilantes next time if my R & D people can duplicate that choppers many new features.' He grinned, enthused about that prospect.

As he began to paw through the myriad of reports he had to complete before going home, he came across the one on Dr. Ohm's anti-weapon's scrambler the SWAT Kats had managed to recover intact, from Hard Drive.

He growled to himself, annoyed the good doctor had not developed a counter agent at the same time but, if he was honest with himself, Ohm couldn't have known Hard Drive was just going to drop in on him like that.

And that was something else he was pissed about. 'How the hell did that techno creep get into my headquarters?' He wondered angrily. He immediately had a team go over their security systems and demanded they come up with some way to block that form of entry from Hard Drive or anyone else that attempted it.

He felt his headquarters security was nearly as holey as Pumadyne with criminals able to enter either place easily. It had to stop!

'Hmmm.......come to think of it though......the next time Hard Drive manages to get free we finally have something to capture him with. That descrambler can take him out quickly.' That thought put a smile on his face.

In a better mood, he dug into his work that he needed to complete before going home tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Deadly Pyramid**

A dusty threesome headed toward the Turbokat. Razor leaped up to the wing as his partner raised Ms. Briggs up to his arms and he helped her into the cockpit.

As T-Bone put the jet in VTOL mode and raised it into the air, they looked down at the huge hole that was left by the pyramid sinking into the ground.

"Well there goes Dr. Sinian's dig. I bet she's going to be really upset." Razor mused.

"Yes, I'm certain she will be since she's been working on this site for months and the Pastmaster destroyed it in seconds." Callie sighed in agreement.

It didn't take them long to get to city hall and deposited Callie. They made a stop at the site where they had a major battle with the mummies. Looking around carefully, they were relieved to see the damaged robot, Cybertron, making his way slowly back to his maker.

With the jet on hover, Razor went down to the robot.

"Hey, little guy. How about a lift back to Professor Hackle's?" He asked warmly.

Cybertron chirped his answer in the affirmative. Smiling, Razor wrapped a cable carefully around the little robot's body then had them winched back into the cargo hold. Once secured, Razor gave T-Bone the go ahead to make for Professor Hackle's lab.

The Professor was pleased Cybertron was able to be of assistance and promised to repair him as soon as he could. He'd offered a giant robot to them but they politely declined and left quickly.

_Megakat Natural History Museum........._

Dr. Sinian was holding a beat up camera in her paws, a sad look on her face. 'If only Randall thought about his safety more than about getting those pics of the pyramid.' She sighed unhappily.

'I hope the film is undamaged so that his sacrifice won't be in vain.' She thought as she got up and headed for the office of the department head for photo restoration. As for the pyramid project, that would require years to uncover and she wasn't certain it would be worth the effort right now which made her a little angry.

'Par for the course for living in Megakat City.' She thought in resignation.

_Outside city hall..........._

Feral looked at the mess made by the mummies demise as well as the damages they had inflicted on many buildings and vehicles. The worst thing that had happened, though, was the loss of a bus full of tourists and several more of his enforcers.

That mess made him ill. The bodies were still being removed from the bent remains of their bus then the identification would have to be done. The final step was notifying next of kin, something that never got easier the number of times he'd had to do it.

Manx was bending his ear about the mess but he'd long since tuned him out as his mind went through all the necessary orders he would have to give and work required over the next few days.

And if that wasn't enough, there was still the pyramid site to be processed. He felt a headache coming on as he walked away from the still whining Mayor.

_Salvage yard................. _

"Aw....will you look at all the damage those mummies did to the Turbokat!" T-Bone huffed angrily, looking over the jet.

"Yeah and it will take several days before she's in running shape again. Add to that, I now have to build a new dual cyclotron." Razor growled unhappily. "But look on the bright side, Cybertron ensured we still had a jet to repair."

"Yeah, he was really useful to have around." T-Bone was forced to admit.

As they changed their clothes, Jake noted the new bruises around his friend's chest. "Ohh, those look painful. I really thought that giant mummy was going to crush you before I had a chance to destroy the crown."

"I'm only a little sore, don't worry yourself, just glad you got me out of his clutches in time." Chance brushed off the concern.

"Still, I think we should just take it easy tonight and get something to eat and rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to get started repairing the jet." Jake said firmly.

"You'll get no argument from me." Chance grunted as he led the way up to their apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Caverns of Horror**

Razor sighed in annoyance. "Crud. I only got to use the Turbo Mole once and that creepy crawly trashed it."

"Better it than us, buddy!" T-Bone said as he popped their cracked canopy. He jumped down and looked the jet over. "Crud! That thing made some pretty deep gouges in both wings."

Razor stepped out of the cockpit, stepping out on the wing to take a closer look. "It's not too bad buddy. Be thankful we got away with just this amount of damage and that creature died in space." His partner said shaking his head.

"Actually the biggest worry isn't our jet but those creatures. That clean up job is beyond Feral or a construction company due to it being so far underground. Also the scorpions that have been mutated need to be destroyed or they will find their way above ground and cause havoc." Razor added in concern as he jumped down to the floor.

T-Bone sighed. "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" He asked, feeling put upon.

Razor winced at his partner's turn of phrase but said, "I know how much you hate bugs, buddy but someone has to do it and we're the only ones capable of it."

"Oh and how did you think we were going to do that when the Turbo Mole has been destroyed." T-Bone asked reasonably.

His partner grimaced unhappily. "I'll think of something."

T-Bone shook his head but didn't comment further.

_At the mine site....... _

Feral and his niece were still at the mine site taking statements from the miners and making arrangements for HAZMAT to remove the toxic waste from the site.

Felina brought up a valid point to her uncle and the site manager who was now in charge since Conklin had been killed.

"Uncle, what about the waste that's buried in the caverns beneath our feet? It will continue to spawn more of those creatures and it won't be long before they find a way to the surface. In the meantime, no Agracite can be mined due to those things being there." She said in concern.

Feral frowned and stared at the mine shaft the crew was continuing to repair.

"I don't know Felina." He looked over to the site manager questioningly.

"You got me, Commander. According to the lieutenant here, the lake of waste is eight miles beneath us and we have no equipment to dig that deep right now. When we do, it will take several months to burrow down to it. But I have no idea how we are supposed to clean up an entire lake of this stuff much less fend off more of those creatures." The site manager said spreading his paws in a helpless gesture.

Feral let out a huff of frustrated air and began to call around to specialists for answers.

The problem remained unsolved and the site was under guard by the enforcers for more than two weeks.

Razor, working feverishly for days and nights on end, finally managed to develop a huge boring type of missile, sort of based on his ground hog missiles only bigger.

"This should do it buddy. I fire this into the ground it should open a shaft straight to the lake we found." Razor told his partner.

"I hope you're right but what about fending off the critters while we're trying to clean up the mess below?" T-Bone asked.

"Well we already know the things are flammable so we just use my matchhead missiles and mini matchheads to take them out. I even made some that can be shot from Feral's bazookas." Razor said proudly showing off his new weapons to the tabby.

"Feral? Why did you make some for Feral?" T-Bone asked, shocked.

"There's no way we can do this alone, buddy. It's just too big a job." The cinnamon tom said firmly.

Shaking his head, T-Bone agreed even if he wasn't happy about working with the prickly dark tom.

Razor contacted Enforcer Headquarters, lucked out in speaking with Felina, briefing her on what they intended to do and receiving a go ahead.

"Great idea, Razor. I'll brief my uncle immediately. You want to do this today?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're lucky none of those things have appeared as yet and I don't want to delay any longer." He told her.

"I agree. See you at the site in two hours. We'll need that long to gather troops and meet you there." Felina said then hung up.

"Do you have enough of those bazooka style matchheads?" T-Bone asked as he helped load the munitions aboard the Turbokat.

"I hope so. I just don't have time to make any more so I'll want only his sharp shooters to use them." Razor said as they finished up.

"Good idea. Okay, let's rock and roll." T-Bone exclaimed as he jumped aboard the jet and started the engines.

Very quickly they were airborne and heading toward the mine site.

Felina had a small amount of problem getting around her uncle's offended ego but eventually she managed to convince him this was the best option for solving the problem quickly.

Feral growled unhappily as he watched the ground go beneath him as Felina flew his chopper toward their rendevous with the SWAT Kats. A squadron of choppers followed in his wake.

The Turbokat was waiting for them, hovering in the air above the site.

"Alright you two hot shots, what's the plan?" He grumbled into the radio.

"It's simple. First, we'll all land and I'll hand out this special missile to be used in your bazooka's. There isn't many so give them only to your sharp shooters. Second, we'll all return to the air and you guys form a circle around us at a distance of twenty yards. Third, I'll fire my special burrowing missile to open a shaft straight down to where the toxic lake is. Your enforcers will fire at any creepies that pour out while I fire ground hog missiles that will form a trench at one end of that lake that will allow the stuff to pour off into a lava stream we saw just ten yards away. The lava will burn up the waste, disposing of it and any creatures still left around." Razor told him.

Feral mulled over the plan and couldn't find anything wrong with it. If all went well, he shouldn't lose anyone either.

"Fine. I'll give the order to land." Feral grunted in agreement, switching frequencies to give new orders to his squadron.

In quick fashion, Razor's special munitions was handed out then all returned to the air and waited tensely for the SWAT Kats to go on with the next step.

Using a beefed up scanner, larger and more powerful than the smaller one they used in the cavern, Razor was able to determine the exact location of the lake.

"Move thirty degrees to the four o'clock position, T-Bone then hold it there." He ordered.

"Roger." His partner grunted, executing the command.

When in position, Razor fired his burrowing missile. Everyone watched as the powerful twisting blades quickly made fast work of the ground and vanished from sight. All that could be seen was a plume of dust then that stopped. Everyone waited tensely.

Suddenly, three of the mutant scorpions lunged from the hole. Two sharp shooters managed to take out their targets with ease but the third creature managed to evade the third missile and took out two choppers before Razor picked it off.

Before anything else could come out to jump them, Razor fired his ground hog missiles and watched on his scanner to see if his plan worked. It seemed to take forever but finally.........

"It's working!" He crowed over the open com. "It's draining fairly quickly. We'll have to stand by until it's all gone before we can go down and insure all the drums have been taken care of too." He told them.

Feral was relieved. He wished he hadn't lost two choppers but the pilots had managed to get out and it was a small price to pay for getting rid of this danger.

They waited for more than thirty minutes but finally Razor reported the lake was completely drained. Everyone landed and they held a quick meeting.

"So how do we get down there and finish the job?" Feral asked staring down the deep hole into the darkness. Just barely they could hear more of the creatures but none came up the hole.

"T-Bone will hold the jet over the hole. A small force will be winched down in a basket, armed with matchhead missiles, to wipe out the nest and tip the cans into the lava stream. The rest of your squadron will need to keep guard and protect T-Bone whose our only life line to returning to the surface safely." Razor said grimly.

Nodding his understanding, Feral barked out some quick orders. Within a few minutes a group of ten was hanging on the small basket and being lowered into the ground while the rest of the choppers returned to the air and stood guard, watching for more of the creatures. Feral and Felina was part of the group.

It was cold and dark in the shaft and everyone was gripping their weapons tensely. It had been decided not to turn on any lights so they didn't attract the attention of any creatures waiting below.

The moment the basket entered the cavern, the darkness was only barely relieved by the reddish light from the lava flow some distance away and what remained of the lake, a greenish slime of mud. It was eerily quiet and there seemed to be no sign of the giant creatures, only the smaller versions could be seen crawling around in confusion or mired in the mud.

The basket touched down and the group spilt up into laborers and guards. The laborers rolled the barrels of waste across the cavern floor and let them drop into the lava stream. The guards, which included Feral, Razor and Felina, fired laser beams at the few remaining smaller creatures. It was hot, dirty work. Barrels that had burst open were left for last. After making sure everyone stood as far away as possible, Razor fired his matchhead missles into the last few barrels destroying them into a flaming slag heap which burned off the waste as well.

Tired but happy, the group climbed back on the basket and Razor signaled for their return and the winch began pulling them up once more. They still kept on their guard for any more creatures but none appeared.

Fresh air hit their faces when they were just a few feet from the surface. There were many sighs of relief as the basket popped into the open and T-Bone pulled them carefully to the side and let it down again so they could offload.

"Looks like the jobs done, Feral. However, I would keep the missiles I gave you and have a guard unit stay here for another few days just to be sure we got all those creatures before allowing the mining company to reuse this place." Razor warned the Commander.

"Good idea. Thank you for your help in closing this matter safely." Feral said reluctantly. He couldn't deny the two had done a great job.

Smirking, Razor gave the Commander a brisk nod then signaled T-Bone to take him up.

"Mission accomplished! Take us home, T-Bone." He said as soon as he was in his seat again.

"With pleasure." T-Bone agreed and sent the jet speeding home. "Glad Feral was cooperative for once."

"He even thanked us." Razor told him.

"Did he really? Will wonders never cease." The tabby snorted in amusement.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Volcanus Errupts!**

Jake sighed as he lay on the hot sand. "This feels so good to my sore muscles right now."

Chance chuckled as he sat next to his friend and drank his soda. "Yeah, this week sure has been a hectic one. Glad the new park opened in time for us to get some R and R. We've been needing it badly."

"You got that right." Jake hummed, eyes closed.

The two of them stayed for another hour or two then reluctantly returned home. Despite the short time away, they did feel rested and relaxed......more ready now to get a few things done on the Turbokat.

_Elsewhere in the city.........._

"Uncle, you really should take a brief break. I hear Atakata Island is just the thing for getting away without going too far. It's been such a bad week, what with the cleanup from that fire god last week to Hard Drive and Dr. Viper this week." Felina saying while she watched her uncle read yet another report.

She was worried. He had not taken any time for himself recently and he looked ragged. Here it was Saturday and he was sitting in his office working.

"I have far too much to do Felina." Feral grumbled, irritably.

"But you always have too much to do. The world won't end if you leave the paperwork, Uncle but you could get ulcers or a heart attack because you never take a break." She said seriously.

Feral sighed, tossing a finished report into his in basket. He eyed his niece for a moment. She looked very worried for him. He could just order her back to duty and ignore her plea but as he sat there and stared at her, he realized she was right.

He hadn't taken any time for himself in so long he'd actually forgotten when he'd just done something for himself. He rubbed his face with his paw.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe a short break would help clear the cobwebs from my mind and relax me." He finally agreed getting up from his desk and going for his coat.

Felina smiled in relief. "Good, don't worry about a thing, Uncle. If there's an emergency, I'll contact you immediately on your cell, just get some sun and fresh air." She coaxed.

He nodded and left his office. As he waited for the elevator, he was now aware of how much his body ached and how tired his mind was. Felina was right, he did need a little time to himself.

An hour later, he was on the ferry going to Atakata Island. When the boat reached the dock, he walked briskly off. He had changed his clothes for a pair of dark blue board shorts and sleeveless light blue t-shirt. His sandals made no sound as he strode down the dock then veered away from the more touristy areas and made for the more private, secluded section of the beach.

He strolled along the shore for some time, paying no attention to anyone. Soon he found himself alone near a small cove. Behind him, up the beach a little ways, was where a small jungle began. He walked up to the jungle's edge and dropped to a sitting position on the warm sand. His gaze went to the slow ebb and flow of the water hitting the beach.

He listened to the waves lap the beach until it made him drowsy. He laid down in the warm sand and was soon snoozing away. When he awoke some time later, he found the sun was setting. The view was glorious with the suns rays spewing forth bright streamers of gold, yellow, orange and red hues as it began its dip below the horizon.

He watched it for a little while before getting to his feet and making his way reluctantly toward the ferry. He checked his watch and found he would just make the return ferry.

'Felina had been right. Sleeping under the warm sky with only the sound of the waves for company was just what I needed. I'll try to make time to do this more often.' He promised himself.

He watched the evening stars come out as he rode the ferry home in a more peaceful state of mind than when he'd arrived.

**Author's Note: This episode really didn't have much so there wasn't much to say. I thought a simple interlude would suffice, after all, everyone needs a break now and then.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Origin of Dr. Viper**

Razor was still snickering to himself as they made for their jet to leave for home. "Imagine Manx wearing such a ridiculous hair piece."

"Yeah, as if no one could see what it was." T-Bone snorted.

As the tabby sent the Turbokat arrowing home, Razor commented on their newest villain. "That's all we need, a new omega to darken our days. Did you get the story on that guy?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah, Callie told me the poor sap tried to steal this new regenerative formula, he and Dr. Zyme developed. The fool meant to sell it for a profit but was caught by Dr. Zyme and in the struggle over the bottle of formula, it managed to spill all over this guy. It seemed to have killed him but what they learned later was it had changed him into that thing. Apparently his change warped his mind and now he wants to take over the city." T-Bone told him.

"Oh joy! Another megalomaniac. Probably give Dark Kat a run for his money." Razor said sourly.

"You got that right." His partner agreed as he guided their jet down the hidden ramp into their hangar. "Hey! You know, we never checked to see if Feral was still a statue in the hallway." He said suddenly.

"Crud! You're right! That must suck to stand there unable to move a muscle while all hell goes on around you.......couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." T-Bone snorted in amusement.

"Now, T-Bone, that's not nice, even if it is true." Razor chortled.

Back at the Biochemical Labs, Feral and two of his enforcers were trying to get over the stiffness they suffered from Viper's little pets. It had been a very unpleasant feeling and he hated being helpless.

He could hear the battle going on but could do nothing but listen. Much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful the SWAT Kats had managed to avoid getting taken out and had managed to prevent that mutant Kat from harming the Mayor and Deputy Mayor and stop whatever it had planned for the city.

He'd heard them speaking to the now rescued Mayor and Ms. Briggs then the distinctive sound of them leaving. He grumbled in his throat as his other enforcers realized it was safe now from the insects and tried to help him and the other two.

Unfortunately, all they could do was wait out the effects.

"Don't worry Commander, the effects should be wearing off now. The Mayor and I weren't stiff for more than fifteen minutes." Callie told him as she and the Mayor approached his stiffen form.

"Since I can't do much else, tell me what happened." He managed to squeeze out.

"Certainly." Callie said and proceeded to give him a very concise report.

He wasn't happy to learn Viper had managed to survive the fall from six stories to the ground without a problem then disappeared into the same sewer he himself had used to track down the mutant.

By the time Callie had finished her explanation, he was finally able to move. He sighed in relief. The Mayor and Ms. Briggs left to go back to their own business while he was left with cleaning up the scene and doing the report.

By the time he'd returned home after filing the report, he was tired and angry. All they needed was another omega to worry about. He would have been surprised to know the SWAT Kats felt the same way about this development.

'That creature is even more destructive than Dark Kat and far more dangerous, I fear.' He thought to himself as he prepared to take a hot shower.


	23. Chapter 23

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**Unlikely Alloys**

Two tired heroes dropped down from the cockpit of the Turbokat after wrestling with a runaway robot. It had taken them a couple of hours and unexpected assistance from Feral to make the jet airworthy enough to fly home. The repairs held long enough for T-Bone to land it carefully on their landing ramp. Thankfully the landing gear didn't collapse as it touched down much to T-Bone's relief. He had been holding his breath the whole time, praying Razor's temporary fix would hold.

"Crud! Zed was one powerful robot and this has been one looong day." T-Bone grumbled when they jumped down from the battered jet and made their way to their lockers.

"Won't argue with you there. The Metallikats are a real pain in the tail. If we're lucky we won't see those two again but I won't hold my breath." Razor said tiredly as he stripped his G-suit off.

"I wish I could say you're wrong about that but they do seem to have a bad habit of reappearing." T-Bone said, equally tired.

"Aw crud! I forgot about this mess!" Jake moaned as he looked around their trashed training area.

"Ugh! So did I. I say we leave it until tomorrow. We're waaay too tired for anything more today." Chance growled.

"We still have one really important problem we didn't get solved." Jake said sourly.

"Huh! What problem is that?"

"Did you forget? The broken radar jammer? We had taken it to Dr. Greenbox but the Metallikats and Zed took away our chance for fixing it. Like I told you its high tech stuff and I don't have anything in the yard to repair it with." He said worriedly.

"Crud! Feral could find us easily right now." Chance exclaimed then relaxed as he realized something. "Fortunately, Jake, the mess Zed made will keep him occupied for quite awhile. So you have some time to try and come up with a way to fix it."

"Well, there's that alright......hmmm." Jake said then went off into his usual think mode. "Perhaps he can help." He muttered to himself, moments later.

"Who might help?" Chance asked breaking into Jake's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh!.....I was thinking Professor Hackle could give me a paw with it. I'll ask him tomorrow morning." His friend said distractedly.

"Good idea." Chance grinned in relief. "So, lets get something to eat and a hot shower."

Jake nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be a really long day since we have to repair the jet and work on the cars that back up while we were gone nearly all day." He grumbled as he followed Chance up to their apartment. "I also have to build another Hoverkat as well."

Chance sighed. "Don't remind me. It really hurt losing that cool vehicle."

_Back at Pumadyne.................._

Feral moved stiffly as he got crews busy cleaning up the incredible mess that dangerous robot had caused. As he watched his teams get started, his mind went back to the moment he had openly said thank you to that pair of vigilantes. He also didn't feel a twinge of guilt when he had some of his troops help the two repair their jet enough to go home when he learned they had been forced to abandon it somewhere in the city. He had them ferried back to their jet by chopper.

If they hadn't taken the risk of invading the inside of that metal monster, Megakat City would have been leveled. Nothing he had made a dent in that thing and he wasn't so arrogant to admit he had been terrified when Zed got it metal paws on that Megabeam.

But the sheer destruction that thing had done well exceeded anything Dark Kat or Dr. Viper could have done in so short a time. He shuddered a moment then focused on his job.

It was dusk before he finally was able to finish the work on his desk. It would take months to finish the clean up and repair of the damage caused by the robot's rampage and the damage to the mint by the Metallikats.

Though his troops searched diligently, they could find no sign of those two metallic menaces. But considering how damaged Mac was, he felt confident they would be bothering the city for quite some time.

As for Dr. Greenbox, his momentary lapse into madness sealed his fate. He may have been innocent in the beginning but he had crossed the line when it mattered most and would be jailed for it.

He sighed and stretched, abruptly halting the movement when severely strained muscles and the many bruises he suffered in the earlier conflict with the Metallikats, screamed in protest.

He moaned and tried to rub out some of the pain without success. Getting up slowly from his desk, he went to retrieve his coat but didn't even try to put it on. He locked his office and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor where the suspended corridor was that led to the enforcer quarters, gym and administrative offices in the other tower.

The walk across was torture and he was grateful when he finally made it to his temporary quarters. He shucked his clothes off carefully, then slipped into his swim trucks, grabbed a towel and left his room for the gym below.

His groan of relief was easily heard by those in the pool area nearby. Eyes flicked toward their exhausted and sore Commander. They'd heard about what had happened and were concerned he'd been badly injured. Though obviously sore as hell, he was alive and not too badly damaged, they saw with relief. None intruded on him, allowing him the whole hot tub to get some much needed relief and relaxation.


	24. Chapter 24

**SWAT KATS EPISODE WHAT IF ENDINGS**

**The Dark Side of the SWAT Kats**

When the SWAT Kats jet left his chopper behind as it always did, only then did Feral wonder where the hell the two had come from so suddenly. He could have sworn the sky was clear for some miles around his chopper then suddenly they were there. And he had already suffered a near miss from them the night before. He grumbled to himself that he could use a jet like that but if wishes were horses.......he let the thought go and cursed about having to change his coffee stained pants.

Meanwhile the pair's relief at being home again kept them silent as they headed home. The last few hours had been far too traumatic.

As they undressed, they felt oddly uncomfortable and spoke not at all as they changed and went upstairs to get a meal. Surprisingly, neither had much of an appetite and it didn't help that it was morning now when it had been evening when they'd originally left their dimension.

"I don't know about you, but I am too wiped to open the garage today. I just want to crash." Jake said softly.

"I agree. A few hours shuteye should give us a second wind." Chance agreed.

They separated at the top of the stairs and headed into their own bedrooms. Jake sat down on the edge of the bed, his mind too preoccupied to sleep.

He couldn't help recalling how those two evil doubles of themselves behaved. How could they have become so vicious? T-Bone held nothing but contempt for his partner and that coldness gave him the chills. What could have possibly happened to make such too good friends be bitter enemies then turn so vicious that they had no regard for each other or the welfare of katkind? And to work with Dark Kat of all Kats.......that made him shudder.

Seeing his own features twisted and cold made him ill. Dark Razor smelled bad and was unshaven besides being a bit larger than himself. He almost suspected his double might be using steroids.

What would have happened if he had made such a decision at a critical moment in his life whenever that had been? Would he have turned out the same way?

He laid down on the bed and fell asleep with that unhappy thought lingering in his mind.

Across the way, Chance lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the image of his double from his mind. That kat had been bigger and badder than he'd ever been as a teen. He hadn't been the perfect kitten growing up.....always getting into trouble..... but that changed when an old enforcer took him under his wing.

Was it possible his double never received that intervention? How much of their shared history was the same and when did his double take a darker path? The questions were making him crazy. He shouldn't even let this bother him since that was in another dimension and was not how he had led his life. It was sobering, however, to see where a bad decision might have taken him.

Sometime later, Jake woke sweating and trembling from a dream he could barely remember now. Shaking himself, he decided a shower might settle him. He stepped out of his room in only his boxers. Chance was just opening his own door, dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt attire.

"Hey buddy, are you alright? You look a little pale." He asked in concern.

"Aw, just a bad dream. Thought I'd take a shower to wash it away." Jake said lightly.

"Jake, don't let what happened eat at you. I was disturbed by what I saw too but I decided, we were nothing like those guys because somewhere along the way we made the right decision. If anything, that world assured us we are on the right track so let it go." Chance said firmly.

Jake sighed, "You're right buddy. It was really disturbing but they weren't us. I'm actually glad Feral and Felina were still the good guys there. If there weren't, it might have shaken me even more, as it is, just seeing Callie so evil was a shock."

"Yeah, that shook me as well. I'm certain she's been locked up since that Feral and Felina finally believed us. Unfortunately, I'm also certain Dark Kat has gotten away. Wonder what happened to our doubles though? Did they die with the bomb?" Chance asked rhetorically.

"I guess we'll never know, buddy." Jake shrugged then stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Across the dimensions.........._

"Aaaaahhhhhhh........." A male screamed as his jet twirled out of control.

"Get control, you idiot!!!" Another voice growled viciously.

The screaming male was shocked out of his fright and yanked hard on the yoke bringing the jet under control once more.

"Where the hell are we?" He growled finally as they cruised over a weird landscape.

"Don't know!" His partner snarled, uneasily.

They continued to fly through a sky that was more red than black. There was no way to know if it was day or night. Below them was a broken landscape of rocks, some kind of old buildings, and what might be some kind of plants. They saw no living creatures as they flew along.

Beyond where they were flying over was a jagged mountain range. Dark T-Bone flew toward that, wanting to get away from the more depressing scene below.

It took more than an hour to reach them and another hour to pass over them. On the other side they were greeted by a horrifying sight. A huge city lay there with an ocean out past it.

But the city was no more. It lay in ruins with vines crawling all over it and a swamp filling it to about the level of a two story building. The ocean was a putrid color......a sour green instead of blue.

"Where are we?" Dark T-Bone whispered hoarsely.

Razor narrowed his eyes and stared at the scene intensely. The landmarks were the same even if the topography had changed drastically. His eyes widened in horror and the first tendrils of fear as he realized what he was seeing.

"It's Megakat City. Look! There are the remains of the clock tower and Enforcer Headquarters."

"No! It can't be! The bomb didn't hit the target!" Dark T-Bone shouted in denial.

"That's because this isn't our dimension. That damn bomb sent us to another dimension where something terrible happened to the city. By the looks of it, I would have to say Dr. Viper finally succeeded in one of his hairbrain plans." Dark Razor said tightly.

"Then what do we do? We can't live here!" His partner said anxiously, barely able to keep from panicking.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dark Razor shouted in frustration and fear.

Silence filled the cockpit as they continued to fly along.

"Maybe we can find Dark Kat or you can figure out how to get us home the way that other Razor did." Dark T-Bone finally ventured cautiously.

Dark Razor snarled. "I have no idea how that other creep got into our dimension. But looking for Dark Kat might be our only hope of surviving this world. For now we can't keep flying around or Viper will spot us so we need to find a place to lay low......a cave in these mountains is the best I can come up with."

Swallowing down his fear, Dark T-Bone agreed that was their only choice and began looking for such a place. In the back of his mind, he cursed and wailed at the fates that had allowed their paths to cross those accursed goody SWAT Kats. It was because of them they were now lost and might never find their way home. He hated them!!

**Author's Note: Well here's the last of the episodes (I'm not doing the special report, there's nothing there to add). Hope you liked what I did with them.**

**To Cody: Thanks for catching that for me. I hadn't remembered their jet was down, so went back and corrected Ch 23. Hope you like the fix. **

**In answer to xSapphire Catx's question about the term omega. Many authors used this term, I'm not certain why but the reason I use it, is because it signifies the bottom of the heap. In a wolf pack you have the Alpha (leader), the Beta (second in command) and, the Omega (the very least member of a pack). The omega gets all the dirty work and is the weakest of the pack. By weakest, I don't mean in strength or cunning but in courage and doing the right thing. In human terms it would mean someone who chose a cruel path in life.......a life of crime and a total lack of regard for others. Hoped this help. **

**Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews.**


End file.
